internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sri Lankan cricket team in South Africa in 2016–17
Sri Lankan national cricket team toured South Africa from 18 December 2016 to 10 February 2017. The tour consisted of a series of three Tests, five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and three Twenty20 Internationals (T20Is). After the initial tour schedule was announced, the dates were moved slightly to accommodate South Africa's domestic T20 tournament. On 12 December 2016 AB de Villiers stood down as South Africa's Test captain. He named his stand-in Faf du Plessis as replacement, a move that was confirmed by Cricket South Africa (CSA). Immediately prior to this series, du Plessis was found guilty of ball tampering during the second Test against Australia that took place in November 2016. He appealed the charge, but it was rejected. He lost his match fee from the second Test, but escaped the more serious charge of a one-match ban. De Villiers returned to team when he was named captain for the ODI fixtures. He also played in the third and final T20I match, with Farhaan Behardien retained as captain. South Africa won the Test series 3–0. Sri Lanka won the T20I series 2–1, their first ever series win in any format in South Africa. South Africa won the ODI series 5–0 and moved to the number one position in the ICC ODI Championship. Squads Duanne Olivier was added to South Africa's squad following the second Test to replace Kyle Abbott, who earlier had quit international cricket to sign for the English team Hampshire as a Kolpak player. Nuwan Pradeep fractured his hand in the first T20I match and was ruled out of the rest of the tour. Following the second T20I, Angelo Mathews, Nuwan Pradeep and Danushka Gunathilaka all left Sri Lanka's squad. Pradeep and Gunathilaka suffered injuries, while Mathews left on personal grounds. Dinesh Chandimal was named the captain of the side in Mathews' absence.Lungi Ngidi was ruled out of the ODI series because of an abdominal injury. On the day before the first ODI, Sri Lanka dropped Isuru Udana, Thikshila de Silva and Seekkuge Prasanna replacing them with Lahiru Kumara, Vikum Sanjaya and Jeffrey Vandersay. David Miller was ruled out of the final three ODI matches after suffering a finger injury. Tour match Three-day match: South African Invitation XI v Sri Lankans | team2 = South African Invitation XI | score-team1-inns1 = 373 (98.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kaushal Silva 80 (145) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Duanne Olivier 4/54 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 289 (69.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Leus du Plooy 142 (159) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Lahiru Kumara 3/36 (9 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 212/5 (47.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Dinesh Chandimal 60 (52) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Bjorn Fortuin 2/36 (7.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Senwes Park, Potchefstroom | umpires = Shaun George (SA) and Bongani Jele (SA) | motm = | toss = Sri Lankans won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 286 (98.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = JP Duminy 63 (95) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Suranga Lakmal 5/63 (27 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 205 (64.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Dhananjaya de Silva 43 (70) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Vernon Philander 5/45 (20 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 406/6d (90.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Stephen Cook 117 (178) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Dhananjaya de Silva 2/91 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 281 (96.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Angelo Mathews 59 (120) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Kagiso Rabada 3/77 (21 overs) | result = South Africa won by 206 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = St George's Park, Port Elizabeth | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = Stephen Cook (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Lightning stopped play in the morning session on day 3 with lunch being taken. | notes = Suranga Lakmal (SL) took his first five-wicket haul in Tests. *''Hashim Amla's (SA) dismissal by Nuwan Pradeep (SL) in South Africa's second innings was the 10,000th lbw in Test cricket. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 392 (116 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Dean Elgar 129 (230) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Lahiru Kumara 6/122 (25 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 110 (43 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Upul Tharanga 26* (40) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Vernon Philander 4/27 (12 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 224/7d (51.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Dean Elgar 55 (91) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Suranga Lakmal 4/69 (19.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 224 (62 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Angelo Mathews 49 (82) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Kagiso Rabada 6/55 (17 overs) | result = South Africa won by 282 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Newlands Cricket Ground, Cape Town | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Kagiso Rabada (SA) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Rod Tucker (Aus) stood in his 50th Test as an umpire. *''Quinton de Kock (SA) passed 1,000 runs in Tests and became the first South African wicket-keeper to score a Test century against Sri Lanka. *''Lahiru Kumara (SL) took his first five wicket haul in Tests. *''Kagiso Rabada (SA) took his 50th Test wicket. *''Vernon Philander (SA) took his 150th Test wicket. }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 426 (124.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = JP Duminy 155 (221) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Nuwan Pradeep 4/78 (27 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 131 (45.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kusal Mendis 41 (58) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Vernon Philander 3/28 (14 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 177 (42.3 overs) (f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = Dimuth Karunaratne 50 (78) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Wayne Parnell 4/51 (10.3 overs) | result = South Africa won by an innings and 118 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = JP Duminy (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Bad light stopped play on day 2. | notes = Duanne Olivier (SA) made his Test debut. *''Hashim Amla (SA) played in his 100th Test and became the eighth batsman to score a century in his 100th Test. *''Hashim Amla and JP Duminy's 292-runs partnership is South Africa's highest ever against Sri Lanka in Tests. *''Sri Lanka lost 16 wickets on the third day, the most they have lost in a single day in Tests. }} T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 126/5 (10 overs) | runs1 = David Miller 40 (18) | wickets1 = Nuwan Kulasekara 2/27 (2 overs) | score2 = 107/6 (10 overs) | runs2 = Niroshan Dickwella 43 (19) | wickets2 = Lungi Ngidi 2/12 (2 overs) | result = South Africa won by 19 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Shaun George (SA) and Adrian Holdstock (SA) | motm = Lungi Ngidi (SA) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain reduced the match to 10 overs per-side. | notes = Theunis de Bruyn, Mangaliso Mosehle, Lungi Ngidi, Andile Phehlukwayo, JJ Smuts (SA) and Thikshila de Silva (SL) all made their T20I debuts. }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 113 (19.3 overs) | runs1 = Heino Kuhn 29 (20) | wickets1 = Lakshan Sandakan 4/23 (4 overs) | score2 = 119/7 (19.4 overs) | runs2 = Angelo Mathews 54* (50) | wickets2 = Lungi Ngidi 4/19 (4 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (SA) and Bongani Jele (SA) | motm = Angelo Mathews (SL) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Bongani Jele (SA) stood in his first T20I as an umpire. *''Lakshan Sandakan (SL) made his T20I debut and took a wicket with his first delivery. }} 3rd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 169/5 (20 overs) | runs1 = AB de Villiers 63 (44) | wickets1 = Seekkuge Prasanna 1/21 (3 overs) | score2 = 170/5 (19.5 overs) | runs2 = Niroshan Dickwella 68 (51) | wickets2 = Imran Tahir 3/18 (4 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Newlands Cricket Ground, Cape Town | umpires = Shaun George (SA) and Bongani Jele (SA) | motm = Niroshan Dickwella (SL) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Dane Paterson (SA) made his T20I debut. }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 181 (48.3 overs) | runs1 = Kusal Mendis 62 (94) | wickets1 = Imran Tahir 3/26 (10 overs) | score2 = 185/2 (34.2 overs) | runs2 = Hashim Amla 57 (71) | wickets2 = Asela Gunaratne 1/19 (5 overs) | result = South Africa won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = St George's Park, Port Elizabeth | umpires = Bongani Jele (SA) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Imran Tahir (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Sandun Weerakkody (SL) made his ODI debut. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 307/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = David Miller 117* (98) | wickets1 = Suranga Lakmal 2/54 (7 overs) | score2 = 186 (35.5 overs) | runs2 = Dinesh Chandimal 36 (46) | wickets2 = Imran Tahir 2/26 (8.5 overs) | result = South Africa won by 121 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Kingsmead Cricket Ground, Durban | umpires = Shaun George (SA) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Faf du Plessis (SA) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 163 (39.2 overs) | runs1 = Niroshan Dickwella 74 (80) | wickets1 = Dwaine Pretorius 3/19 (7 overs) | score2 = 164/3 (32 overs) | runs2 = AB de Villiers 60* (61) | wickets2 = Lahiru Madushanka 1/15 (4 overs) | result = South Africa won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (SA) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Dwaine Pretorius (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Lahiru Kumara and Lahiru Madushanka (SL) both made their ODI debuts. *''Faf du Plessis (SA) played in his 100th ODI. *''Play was delayed for one hour during Sri Lanka's innings due to a swarm of bees in the ground, but no overs were lost. *''This was South Africa's twelfth consecutive victory in ODIs at home, beating their previous record of eleven set in the 1996–97 season. }} 4th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 367/5 (50 overs) | runs1 = Faf du Plessis 185 (141) | wickets1 = Sachith Pathirana 2/55 (10 overs) | score2 = 327 (48.1 overs) | runs2 = Upul Tharanga 119 (90) | wickets2 = Wayne Parnell 4/58 (9.1 overs) | result = South Africa won by 40 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Newlands Cricket Ground, Cape Town | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (SA) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Faf du Plessis (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Faf du Plessis made the second-highest score by a batsman for South Africa in an ODI. *''This was South Africa's thirteenth consecutive victory in ODIs at home, the most for any team. }} 5th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 384/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Hashim Amla 154 (134) | wickets1 = Suranga Lakmal 3/71 (10 overs) | score2 = 296/8 (50 overs) | runs2 = Asela Gunaratne 114* (117) | wickets2 = Chris Morris 4/31 (10 overs) | result = South Africa won by 88 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Shaun George (SA) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Hashim Amla (SA) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Hashim Amla (SA) made his 50th international hundred, achieving this in the fewest innings by any player (348). *''South Africa set a new record for the most scores above 350 in ODIs (24). *''South Africa's total is their highest against Sri Lanka in ODIs, beating their previous best set in the 4th ODI of this series. *''Asela Gunaratne (SL) made his first century in an ODI. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2016 in Sri Lankan cricket Category:2016 in South African cricket Category:Sri Lankan cricket tours of South Africa Category:International cricket competitions in 2016–17